


"Farewell, Bianca"

by KuroBakura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dwelling about how Bianca treated Frigga on their quest in Valammar, Varric needed to talk to Bianca but what he was going tell her was not about Frigga but something that he has been also thinking about for a while...their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Farewell, Bianca"

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

Varric stood in front of Bianca as Frigga stood behind him. Varric told her that she did not have to come with him but she wanted to make sure Bianca would not hurt him. Frigga was not entirely sure what Varric was going to say to Bianca but she had a feeling that it was important. Plus, Varic brought his bow with him. Bianca was feeling pissed off that Varric brought her along but what she did not know that Dorian and Iron Bull were waiting outside the meeting place, just in case things got bad. Plus, Dorian did not want to miss all the drama that was going to occur. Bianca looked at Varric, with her arms folded against her chest.

“Why is _she_ here?” Bianca asked.

“Bianca, she is allowed to be here.” Varric replied.

“Just because she is the Inquisitor does not mean she has to be every where you go. You are your own person.” Bianca said.

“Bianca, stop it, please.” Varric said.

“She has no right to be here and you know that!” Bianca said. As Varric began to feel the anger rise inside him, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and it was Frigga's hand and she was looking at him.

“Varric, I can go wait outside if it would be better.” Frigga told him.

“Yeah, it would be better.” Bianca muttered but Frigga and Varric heard her. Varric sighed.

“I apologize for this.” Varric said to her.

“It's okay, Varric. I am okay. ...Plus...it should not be you that should be apologizing.” Frigga said. Frigga turned and walked out of the meeting place. Soon as she left and was out of sight, Varric and Bianca began their talk. Varric sighed and looked up at Bianca, who's arms were not crossed any longer and she was now smiling.

“You should not have done that.” Varric told her.

“Well, she should not be here in the first place, Varric.” Bianca told him.

“Bianca, she is not a bad person.” Varric said.

“She used to be a part of Carta, Varric.” Bianca said.

“She never killed any one. In fact, she has never killed any one in her life until the Inquisition was formed.” Varric told her.

“That you know of.” Bianca said. Varric was starting get tired of Bianca treating Frigga like shit and he was realizing that Bianca has been using him for many years. As well as her jealousy and pettiness. Varric walked towards Bianca, still keeping eye contact with her.

“You know, Bianca, for the first time since I have known you, I am really getting tired of your shit. To be honest, I do not know why I have stayed so long. Apparently, you never wanted to be with me in the first place and you used me over and over again. Maybe once upon a time, you actually were a good friend but now...the more and more I think about it, it was nothing but empty promises and lies.” Varric said after stopping about a foot away from in front of her.

“Varric, you know how my family is. I want to but I can not.' Bianca said.

“Because you can not or because you do not _want_ to?” Varric asked. Bianca did not say a single word not made a sound.

“Ah. So it seems that I am right, aren't I? You never actually wanted to be with me but you had no problem using me because you know I would do it without giving it a second thought and was able to do things that you could do and have me take the blame for it when I should not have.” Varric told her. Bianca felt the anger rise inside of her.

“IT IS NOT THAT SIMPLE! “ Bianca shouted.

“It is very simple or more like _was_ simple. Bianca, if you wanted to be with me, you could have been. If you actually and truly wanted to but it is obvious that you did not. Also, you got married because you knew he had everything you wanted and/or could have. You use people, Bianca.” Varric said back. Bianca suddenly became calm and laughed herself. Then took a breath.

“This is really funny actually. Considering that you are a liar and a thief yourself.” Bianca said.

“At least I want to help people! Plus, I am not helping the Inquisition to make myself look better or to profit from it. I actually want to help save every one in Thedas from Corypheus's plans. Not all lying crooks have cold hearts or are evil, Bianca.” Varric said.

“How do I know you are telling the truth now?” Bianca asked.

“Now, wait a minute here, when ever I tell you things, I always am telling the truth. Just I am now.” Varric said.

“I do not believe you, Varric. I can not believe any of this.” Bianca said back.

Outside, Frigga, Iron Bull and Dorian stood there, listening as the conversation started to get heated. Dorian was getting all excited hearing the drama. Iron Bull had to calm him down a couple times so Bianca did not find out about them. Iron Bull was secretly even a bit scared of Bianca. He may be big and tough but Bianca was a bit tougher and fiesty. Plus, he really liked Frigga so he was also nervous and scared for her. Back inside the hideout, Varric just had enough of Bianca and just completely lost it and refused to hold back any longer.

“YOU KNOW WHAT, BIANCA. I AM DONE HELPING YOU OUT AND GETTING IN TO TROUBLE ON YOUR BEHALF. YOU GET SOMEONE ELSE TO DO YOUR SHIT FOR YOU. I AM THROUGH WITH YOU.” Varric shouted. Bianca was surprised and varric did not feel sorry for yelling at her.

“This has to do with that Carta dwarf bitch, doesn't it?” Bianca asked.

“Frigga. Her name is Frigga and she NOT that at all.” Varric replied. Suddenly, Bianca realized why Varric was doing this.

“...You're in love with her, aren't you?” Bianca asked. Varric closed his mouth and his eyes widened, blushing.

“Oh? So, this _is_ about her.” Bianca said, replying to her own question. Varric could not hide the truth any more nor was afraid to say it.

“Yes. I love Frigga and she is actually my lover.” Varric said. Bianca turned around, not wanting to look at Varric.

“So...it is going to be that way, huh? You rather be with her than with someone who you have known for a long time?” Bianca asked, calmly.

“Yes. Plus, she makes me happy and not like shit.” Varric replied. Bianca sighed.

“Fine. I will never contact you again. Goodbye, Varric. Also, you can keep the bow, though. Just do not tell any one who made it.” Bianca told him. Suddenly, she heard something being put on the ground behind her. She turned and saw the bow on the ground in front of her. She looked up and saw Varric leaving.

“Varric...” Bianca said but stopped when Varric looked up at her.

“Farewell, Bianca.” Varric said and then finally left the meeting place and Bianca for good.

Outside, Frigga felt nervous but Bull and Dorian actually congradulated her about it and promised they would not say any thing to the others about it. They stopped as Varric walked out of the meeting place. Something was different about Varric though after he came out of there.

“Where's your bow?” Frigga asked.

“I gave it back to her. She said I could keep but I did not want to after what just happened.” Varric replied.

“Because it will keep reminding you of her and the memories you have.” Dorian piped up.

“Exactly, Sparkler. I want nothing to do with her or have any thing she gave me any more. I am officially done with her.” Varric said.

“I am sorry, Varric.” Iron Bull said. Dorian and Iron Bull felt bad, even though, they rarely show it.

“It is okay and I will be fine.” Varric said to Bull.

“Are you sure?” Frigga asked.

“Yes. I will be fine. To be honest, I am actually relieved.” Varric told her. Every one patted Varric on the shoulder and he took a breath after they finished.

“Lets go back to Skyhold. I got to do a few things and some letters that I need to write.” Varric said. All 4 of them headed back to Skyhold. Varric spent the day writing letter to Bianca's family to let them know that he will not bother their daugther and their family.

Around dinnertime, Frigga and Varric sat his table near the main hall door and ate together. Later that night, Varric and Frigga sat in her room, talking and spending some time with each other, alone.

“Varric...I...I did not mean to cause this or for it to be an issue.” Frigga said.

  
  
  
“Frigga, do not worry Bianca. She will get over it sooner or later. You mean the world to me and I am not going to let her or any one tear us apart. I am happier than I have ever been in my life.” Varric said.

“You do?” Frigga asked.

“Yes. I am really happy.” Varric replied. Frigga leaned against Varric's side and he held her hand in his. She looked up at him, blushing and smiling. Varric moved his head closer to her's.

“And I have you to thank for that.” Varric said to her. Frigga kissed him and suddenly they fell back on the bed, still kissing each other. A couple of minutes later, both of them stopped because they did not want something to happen. They both may be ready for sthat but they wanted to take it slow and make sure they were actualy ready. Plus, they only have been together for a couple of weeks.

About an hour later, Varric and Frigga called it a night and Varric headed to his room.

“Varric?” Frigga asked as they were standing at her bedroom door.

“Yeah?” Varric asked. Frigga leaned forward and kissed him for a few seconds. When she stopped, she looked at his face and smiled.

“I want to give _you_ a good night kiss this time. I hope you do not mind.” Frigga said. Varric felt happy that Frigga was in his life.

“Not at all. In fact, it was amazing. I love you, sweetheart.” Varric told her.

“I love you, too, Dear.” Frigga said back. Varric and Frigga stood there, looking at each other for a few more second before one of them did any thing.

“Well, goodnight, darling. I will see you in the morning.” Varric said.

“Goodnight and see you in the morning, my love.” Frigga said. Varric opened her door and left her room, heading to his quartersnfor the night. Frigga watched him until she could not see him any more. She smiled, sighed happily, went back in to her room and got ready for bed in her room. Both of them can still feel their goodnight kiss on their lips and feel asleep, smiling in their sleep, dreaming about each other throughout the entire night.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
